thenewrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toby, Rheneas and the Christmas Tree
Written by: User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 One day, Skarloey and Rheneas were talking in the sheds. "I would love to see a Christmas tree in front of the sheds this year," sighed Rheneas, "it's usually at the Blue Mountain Quarry." "I can understand," replied Skarloey, "but work is much more important." "I know, but it would just be so comforting, since we have had so much work to do..." Toby couldn't help overhearing. "I know a place where we can go. It's called Misty Island!" puffed Toby. Rheneas was puzzled. "Why's it called that?" Toby wheeshed some steam and accidently soaked a workman. "HEY!" "Sorry!" said Toby sheepishy, "Anyway, it's called Misty Island because at night, there's always a blanket of mist that covers the island." Rheneas was becoming interested, "Go on," he chuffed. "Well, they have wonderful trees there! Some were used to build the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre," puffed Toby, "and I'm sure they are a couple we can use for a party here!" Rheneas was pleased. "I want to go right now! Can we?" he asked his driver. "We can't go yet! We still have a few more trucks to shunt!" replied the driver, but the fireman was willing to go. "Better than sitting here shoveling coal all night. I want to get to bed anyway," he said. "but we'll have to wake another engine up to do our shunting." Rheneas puffed over to the sheds and blew his whistle loudly. The engines woke up with a start. "I say! What was that for, Rheneas?" asked Duke. "I was in the middle of a dream," huffed Sir Handel. Rheneas sighed and said, "Never mind your dream! You'll have to do my shunting because I have to, uh, go someplace else!" Sir Handel was very cross, "That's just great! First, Bertram keeps on telling me his stories of the mines, then Duke keeps on telling about his grace, and now you wake me up! Can this get any worse?!" A workman telephoned Sir Handel's crew and told them to do Rheneas' shunting. Sir Handel's crew was not very happy, but they couldn't do anything. "What is this about?" asked the driver. "Rheneas is going away for the night, so Sir Handel needs to do the shunting." explained the workman. "But I was busy with paperwork!" objected the driver, but before the workman could reply, A crane put Rheneas onto a flatbed as Toby was coupled up. "We have to hurry so we can get back before the morning!" called Toby. "Why?" asked Rheneas. "Because there is a revamp on Misty Island!" explained Toby. Rheneas was curious as Toby puffed away. "Don't leave me here!" wailed Sir Handel. "Oh, stow it, Sir Handel," grumbled Duke. Rheneas was sort of excited about what he'd find on Misty Island. At the Misty Island Tunnel, Rheneas noticed the roof was gone. "It's so people can breathe in here!" explained Toby, "They have also built modern cities, rebuilt the Shake Shake Bridge, replaced Ol' Wheezy and Hee Haw, and made a national park!" Rheneas was impressed. Soon, they found a tree that looked like it was about to fall over. "Let's pick that one!" joked Rheneas. Toby rolled his eyes and continued. Toby found a couple more trees that he and Rheneas thought were perfect when the snow came. Icy winds flew all around. Snow now piled up until they covered up Toby! Rheneas cried out for help, but it was no use; the were stuck. On Sodor, the Fat Controller was worried. "Toby should've come back by now," he thought, "I'll send out Duck to look for him." Duck got his snowplough fitted and looked all over Sodor until he came up with a plan. "Yes, that should work!" he puffed to his driver. "We'll have to hurry, though," said Duck's driver. Duck collected Jack, the front loader, and raced off to Misty Island. When they saw that Toby and Rheneas were snowed under, Jack set to work. "This is a job for Jack!" At last, Toby was cleared away. "Thank you, Jack!" he puffed. "No problem, uh, tram engine! I'm always here to help!" smiled Jack. "It's Toby, Jack," chuckled Duck. Jack was about to get back on Duck's flatbed when Rheneas groaned, "Can we get going now? I'm freezing to the frames in here!" Jack laughed, "I'll get out of there, too! Hold your horses," "What horses? asked Duck. Jack didn't reply and started to dig Rheneas out of the snow. At last, Rheneas was out of the snow. Together, Duck, Jack, Rheneas, and Toby made their way back to Sodor. As they passed , Toby cringed. "I really don't like those three!" he huffed. "I agree with you there," agreed Duck. On Sodor, the narrow guage engines were pleased to see the Christmas tree and Rheneas. "Well, done!" cheered Skarloey. "Really?! So THIS is what you woke me up for" groaned Sir Handel. Well, all of them except Sir Handel. "Oh, calm down!" laughed Rusty. The Thin Controller was pleased too. "Well, done! All four of you are Really Useful Engines!" he smiled. "Wait, I'm not an engine!" said Jack. The Thin Controller chuckled and said, "Ok then, you are a Really Useful Front Loader." Jack was pleased. The party was a great success. Rheneas was pleased. Trivia *This story is based on the sixteenth season episode, The Christmas Tree Express. null Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Stories Featuring Toby